The Phonecall
by Growl Snarl
Summary: Someone had to have called Giles to tell him about Faith being in LA... How do you think that conversation went? Short Drabble thingy Very Lite cusses


Hey, everyone. This is the second story that I spouted out at 5am after staying up all night, but whatever. I decided to post it immediately, cuz when I don't do that, I just forget, and it lyes on my computer forever. Answer to a Challenge somewhere about the phonecall in which Giles finds out that Faith is in LA.

Some details definitely are off and incorrect, but I just kinda didn't feel like checking. If you wanna yell at me about it, feel free, I won't really care. And who knows? Maybe you'll get me to correct the mistakes I made, huh?

* * *

Cordelia slowly sank down into her desk chair as she waved goodbye to Wesley.

"Well, at least its nothing new, right?" She asked Angel. "Females with Superpowers coming after you, I mean. You dealt with it as Angelus, so you'll be able to deal with it now, right?"

"Uh, I need to go… Prepare." Angel muttered to the room.

"Right, because of the whole Psycho-Slayer thing! I'm gonna stay up here and work for a while." She yelled as he entered the elevator, before muttering, "Better here with a vamp than at home alone and helpless."

She stared at her desk wondering what she should do until she felt safe enough to go home. She glanced at the phone, as she always did when work was slow. But, this time, she found that she didn't want a client to call, it would probably be a distraction that they couldn't afford at this time.

Staring at the phone some more, she thought _hey, why not program the speed dial? I've been meaning to do that for weeks. Lets see. I've gotta be 1, obviously, Wesley 2, and well, Angel lives here, um, Local Voodoo Shop for 3, and … Kate's office? Number 4… God, I'm pathetic! Programming speed dial because I don't want to face the larger issue? Whatever_

Just as she was about to start programming the phone, it occurred to her that it was possible Angel already did, seeing how it was his phone. She never really thought to ask before. _Oh, well, only one way to check._ She held down the button 1, surprised when she heard the telltale beeping which meant a number was being dialed. _Who would Angel program as 1? It better be me! _

"Hello?" A voice asked.

_Crap! What do I say? _"Hi. I'm calling from Angel Investigations, 'We help the hopeless'. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" _And they say I can't act. Pfft! _

"Angel Investigations? Has something happened to him, and … Wait, Who are _you?_"

"This is Cordelia Chase, I work with–"

"Good Lord! Cordelia! Is that really you?"

"Giles? Why the hell are _you _on Angel's speed dial? … Uh, I mean, Hi! How are you? How's Sunnydale, and Buffy and the rest of the gang?"

"Erm, everything's fine here, normal demonic activity, nothing unusual. And you… how are you?"

"Oh! I'm great. Yeah! I'm acting actually, how weird is that?"

"Er… Fascinating, but… Why did you call?"

"Oh, I was just playing around with the speed dial buttons. But actually, did you know that Faith woke up from her coma? She's all walky and talky now. Still looks really bad though, I mean her hair –"

"Faith is in LA!"

"Yeah, trying to assassinate Angel- You knew she was awake? And you never told us?"

"Yes, she woke up, a week or two ago- She's trying to assassinate Angel? Cordelia-I'm not sure that I understand correctly."

"Assassinate as in kill, murder, off, and pretty much anything else that results in death- Although technically, it'd be dust wouldn't it? He's already got the whole death thing. But anyways… yeah Wolfram and Hart hired her."

"What the bloody hell is Wolfram and Hart? Some cult?"

"Whoa! Watch the tongue, Giles. And well, I guess you could say that, but technically they're a law firm… You didn't know about them? Have we really been that outta touch?"

"Law firm?"

"Yeah, evil law firm. Common, it can't be that big of a stretch of the imagination!"

"…"

"Giles? You still there?"

"Yes, um… Perhaps we should start over?"

"With Wolfram and Hart, Faith, or the entire conversation? Cuz I ain't got that much time!"

"Okay, then, here's what I understand: Wolfram and Hart, an evil law firm, has hired Faith to assassinate Angel… Correct?"

"Yes."

"So… lets start slow. How exactly is Wolfram and Hart evil?"

"Well, they wanna kill Angel, so Hello! Evil!"

"Right, and … why do they want to kill Angel?"

"God, Giles! It's like you lost half your IQ points after I left! Because they're EVIL!"

"Right… Evil as in demonic?"

Cordelia sighed impatiently, "Yes."

"And they want to kill Angel?"

"I cant take this anymore, I'm putting you on hold, I'm gonna go get him. You can just ask him all these pointless questions." Cordelia put Giles on hold quickly before going halfway down the stairs to Angel's apartment, before seeing him in front of his weapons cabinet.

"Angel, get your vampire butt upstairs!" She yelled.

As he made his way up, she sat back down at her desk before picking up the phone and holding it toward him. "Giles."

"Good idea." He said before turning away. "Note to self, call Giles and ask him what happened in Sunnydale and why Faith is here." He headed back toward the elevator.

_God, why am I surrounded by dumbass men?_ "Angel! Giles is on the phone, now!"

"Oh!" He said before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Angel, he's on hold." _Keep cool; you have patience, its still there… Hold on to it._

"Right… that's why, with the not talking back," Angel looked at the phone a couple of seconds before looking helplessly at Cordelia again.

"Dumbass" She muttered under her breath as she pressed the 'hold' button.

"Giles?"

–The End–


End file.
